TAGAP 3/Solucja, Finał
Poziom ten bardzo przypomina [[TAGAP/Solucja, Poziom 9B|trzecią część poziomu Space opera]] z [[TAGAP|pierwszej odsłony TAGAP]]. Mapa ta to nic innego jak kilka aren i łączniki między kolejnymi, które otwierają się po jakimś czasie i po tym czasie, kiedy my też sporo walczymy. Pierwsza arena to walka z między innymi botami i droidami strzelającymi do nas z broni energetycznej. Trzeba to jakoś przetrwać, kiedy pierwsze z wrót otworzą się, wykorzystujemy wytchnienie do regenerowania strat w HP (#79). W drugiej arenie udziały w próbie zabójstwa protagonisty będą miały bombowce, prawie na samym początku drugiego starcia. I tych bomb musimy unikać nawet kilkanaście razy, a te bombowce mają przecież wsparcie. Przygotowujemy się do walk na trzeciej arenie, uprzednio odzyskując HP, amunicję do Scrapguna itd. Okazji tym razem jest mniej do tego, ale szykujemy się na kolejną fazę etapu z użyciem odpowiedniego sprzętu (#80). Być może przy łucie szczęścia będziemy pod wpływem QD – to daje gigantyczne szanse na przełamanie tego kordonu bez większych własnych strat (#81). Poziom ten praktycznie kończący jadący w górę Mechapendroid, rozwalmy go jak najszybciej tym bardziej, że nasza broń nie ma szans się przegrzać! Zjeżdżaj windą w dół, niszcz czujniki i zabierz zaopatrzenie z zamkniętego pokoju. Gdy rozpoczniesz ten finałowy etap, przejrzyj zapisane stany gry, nadpisuj najdawniej zapisany stan gry, by przez przypadek nie było sytuacji, w którym nie miałbyś cienia szans na ukończenie gry. Poziom ten to oczywiście walka z samymi bossami, zaczniesz od tego, który pojawił się w cut-scence kończącej etap poprzedni (#82). To zwiększony gabarytowo Mechapendroid (fachowo zwie się XMP-50K), szczególnie pilnuj animacji świadczącej, iż boss wyciągnie Exterminator trzymany po lewej ręce. Zadaje zdecydowanie najwięcej punktów obrażeń ze wszystkich. Najszybszą drogą do pokonania bossa w pierwszej fazie jest stosowanie Thereminisera – broni generującej fale dźwiękowe. Druga faza to rozwalanie niewielkich tarcz generujących energię. Tu możesz wymienić broń na np. Smartguna. Faza numer 3 – strzelamy teraz w okienko z pingwinem, pilotem tej wielkiej maszyny. Nieprzerwanie od początku ten wielki potwór atakuje nas przy użyciu: Exterminatora (działa w trybie ciągłym), działa jonowego (ta czerwona wiązka, też niebezpieczna) i rakietnicy. W tej fazie sięgamy po nano-grinder, wyrządza temu bossowi najpoważniejsze krzywdy. Po obejrzeniu cut-scenki (#83) darujmy sobie na razie zapis gry, chyba, że mamy wystarczającą ilość zdrowia właściwego i żyć w zapasie... I został sam generał Primo. To także walka składająca się z trzech faz, w pierwszej antagonista będzie używał naprzemiennie karabinu plazmowego i granatnika. Gdy zobaczysz, że wróg zacznie używać tego drugiego, umiejętnie podskakuj i strzelaj do niego z nano-grindera (nie przerywaj ognia, inaczej przegrasz). Na upartego możesz użyć broni Exterminator, jest też dosyć skuteczna. Pojedynek numer dwa to pojedynek z tym samym, ale on używa minidziałka. Również skuteczny jest Exterminator, a gdy Primo zawiedzie także po zabawie minigunem, sięgnie po rakietnicę, a ponadto wypuści sobie działko automatyczne. Nie pozostaje ci nic innego, jak wpakować w niego tyle ołowiu (#84), by go pokonać. Możesz atakować Theremiserem, Nano-Grinderem, Exterminatorem... I tak, aż zobaczysz ostatni filmik, kończąc tym samym kampanię dla pojedynczego gracza. TAGAP3 solucja 079.png|Screen #79 TAGAP3 solucja 080.png|Screen #80 TAGAP3 solucja 081.png|Screen #81 TAGAP3 solucja 082.png|Screen #82 TAGAP3 solucja 083.png|Screen #83 TAGAP3 solucja 084.png|Screen #84 Kategoria:Solucja do gry TAGAP 3